The present disclosure relates to ladders and particularly to stepladders. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a folding stepladder including a tray and a step mount system.
Stepladders have a frame and one or more steps that people use for elevation when reaching for objects, painting walls, or any everyday task where extra elevation would be helpful. Stepladders are often foldable for ease of storage when the stepladder is not being used.